


Beach Deception

by jungle_ride



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Set sometime between S1-S2 before Lois & Clark got together. Lois is in desperate need of a vacation, however Lois being Lois doesn't got willingly, forcing Clark to use a little deception.So you lied to me.” Lois says, giving Clark her best disapproving glare. She can’t let him get away with this too easily.“Uh well technically Perry lied to you and I just went along.” Clark reasons holding up his hands in defense. Lois rolls her eyes in exasperation.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Beach Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doandhope/gifts).



> Written for doandhope/Alex who won a bid during a fandom auction. 
> 
> I absolutely adore this show/characters and had an absolute blast writing this. I was inspired by your prompt of vaccination but also wanted to add in a sprinkle of "Clark trying Superman’s identity a secret" that you mentioned you like, as well. I really hope you enjoy what I came up with.

“What do you mean there’s no story here?” Lois says, stopping in her tracks and dropping her suitcase, which was beginning to drag on her arm, onto the sand. 

Lois kind of regrets not letting Clark carry hers like he offered when they got off the bus only to realise they’d gotten on the wrong one, which might have been because Lois had refused to listen to Clark when he said he was pretty sure they needed the 42, not the 24 (she might regret that too). With the mishap it meant that they now had to walk across the beach to get to their hotel's entrance; but as Lois had informed Clark she was a self made, independent woman and as such was quite capable of carrying her own suitcase thank you very much. 

It’s just that Lois is starting to realise as her arm aches and sweat drips down her forehead, that although she might be completely capable, she also might not want to. Walking across the soft sand was already taxing, let alone when it was ridiculously hot and you're dressed in a skirt suit with kitten heels (she’s regretting that too) and have a suitcase that weighs…

Lois actually doesn't want to think about how much her suitcase weighs, she’s regretting not packing lighter, but Perry had told them they’d be there for two weeks at least, that it was a complex story and needed thorough coverage. Basically there are a lot of regrets happening inside the spunky brunette right now, which for Lois often turns into frustration and when she turns around to face Clark, her frustration only heightens. 

Clark hasn’t even broken a sweat, despite the fact he’s also dressed in his usual professional get up. He looked like a damn Calvin Klein advert. How was that even possible? Lois thinks as she frowns at him accusingly. 

“What do you mean there’s no story here?” Lois repeats, the tension in her body growing as Clark shifts from one foot to the other. 

“What I said.” Clark mumbles, dropping his own suitcase and avoiding her gaze as he adjusts his tie, a habit Lois has noticed he does alot when he is going telling her something he knows she’s not going to like. 

“But Perry said…” Lois begins, about to remind Clark that the only reason Lois had agreed to leave Metropolis for two weeks was because there was a huge story involving corruption and deception that could pretty much guarantee her winning another Pulitzer Prize. True this had surprised Lois considering this spot was renowned for being a quiet vacation spot, but she figured just like people, sometimes it was always the quiet ones. 

“Perry only said that so you’d come.” Clark says, cutting her off and confirming what Lois has begun to suspect.

“And who’s great idea was this?” Lois asks, sitting on top of her suitcase and folding her arms across her chest. 

“We all think you’ve been working yourself too hard and Perry knows you’ve got lots of unused vacation time so he figured it would be a good time for you, for us, to take a vacation. I mean Lois even you have to admit you’ve been pretty strung out recently.” Clark explains hitting her with those big old brown puppy dog eyes. Lois flicks her gaze off to the side in order to avoid them, she would never admit it out loud but those were slowly becoming her biggest weakness. 

“So I haven't been sleeping great and had a few more coffees than usual to compensate. So what.” Lois protests, waving a hand dismissively. 

She doesn't even bother to unpack the fact that this plan included her vacationing with Clark, or the fact that it made sense. In fact not having Clark here with her made the whole idea completely unappealing. Lois isn’t sure when they became so interwoven in each other's lives, but Lois who has always been an island, finds she doesn't mind the company. 

“Lois, you had so much coffee the other week you were shaking.” Clark’s voice is stern, full of weighted concern and Lois can’t help the way her heart warms. Coming from a broken and somewhat bizarre family, Lois really does love the way this farm boy looks out for her...even if right at this moment she’s furious at them him...kind of. 

“So you lied to me.” Lois says, giving Clark her best disapproving glare. She can’t let him get away with this too easily. 

“Uh, well technically Perry lied to you and I just went along.” Clark reasons holding up his hands in defense. Lois rolls her eyes in exasperation. 

“It’s still deceit Clark and it’s not very farm boy of you.” Lois accuses, standing up and brushing off the sand that collected in the crease of her skirt. Clark shrugs and flashes her a charming smile, a smile that is not supposed to make her melt so much. 

“And what happens if I say I’m going back right now?” Lois raises an eyebrow, already suspecting she won’t like the answer. Clark scratches at the back of his head, hesitant to answer the question. 

“Clark?” Lois presses and Clark sighs, resigned. 

“Perry will suspend you for a month.” He says. Lois groans. She suspected it might be something like that but she’s still annoyed and when Lois is annoyed she can’t help herself. So in her frustration she throws out a leg and kicks Clark’s precariously balanced suitcase. The suitcase hits the sand with a thud and then somehow it unlocks spilling clothes onto the floor. Lois inwardly cringes, she hadn’t meant for that to happen. Then she spots a familiar red and blue suit and her attention is side tracked. 

“Um Clark, why do you have a superman suit in your suitcase?” Lois asks, as Clark bends down and scoops up the clothes back into the suitcase quickly. 

“Uh, do I, oh yeah, I ummm, I..” Clark splutters, half laughing, though it sounds strained and forced, as he closes the suitcase forcefully, giving it a stern frown. A look of betrayal, Lois thinks distantly. 

“Clark?” Lois prompts, eyebrows raised, confused as to why Clark suddenly looked like he was sweating, although no perspiration can be seen. There’s a second where Clark just stands there dumbfounded, mumbling inaudibly until suddenly his eyes snap to hers once more and he smiles. 

“Superman borrowed my suitcase, he must have left the suit in there accidentally.” He blurts out, nodding his head and grinning, almost as if he’s trying to applaud himself for a job well done. Which was strange, but then Clark was so often odd that Lois has basically become immune to it. 

“Superman borrowed your suitcase?” Lois repeats back, trying to wrap her head around the idea, she can’t imagine why he would need a suitcase. 

“Yeah. When he went on vacation. He doesn't have one, but you know he needed something to hold all his stuff as he..” Clark holds out an arm signifying superman’s flying, before smoothing down his tie. 

“Superman goes on vacation?” Lois says, tone surprised. She’d never thought of Superman on vacation before but she had to admit that it made a strange sort of sense. I mean if any one deserved to have a little R&R time every once in a while, it was Superman. 

“Uh huh yep.” Clark says, reaching down to pick up his suitcase and inclining his head to hers as a silent offer. 

“Huh.” Lois muses, head filling up with images of Superman on the beach, a coconut drink in one hand lying in the sun. With it came a hundred questions like, was his suit fit for swimming? Or did he wear a swimsuit? Were they trunks or shorts? Did they have the S on them as well? 

“Lois.” Clark prompts bringing Lois back to reality. Clark gestures to her suitcase again and Lois only hesitates a second before nodding. Sod it, he owned her one. 

“So does this mean you’re not mad at me?” Clark asks, smirking when Lois sticks her tongue out at him. 

“No it means that I’ve decided to be the bigger person, but just so you know I’m totally telling your parents about your deceitful ways when I next see them.” she teases, walking past him and jabbing a finger into his chest making Clark laugh.


End file.
